paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups go to Unfeasible Point (Part 1) To Unfeasible Point we go!
The pups have been waiting several weeks to go to Unfeasible Point, And today was the day they were. The pups were just waking up, Well, Marshall was. Marshall: Chase! Chase! Wake up! Chase: Marshall, It's 7:00. What do you want? Marshall: Didn't you hear? Unfeasible Point has added a NEW RIDE! -shows Chase a flyer- Chase: -reads- Petrifying Plunge: New Dive Coaster at Unfeasible Point! The tallest ride there! Do you dare to do the dive? Marshall: Are you going to go on it? Chase: Depends, Are you? Marshall: Umm... Yeah! -in his mind- Heck no! Chase: Well, then strap me in. I'm ready for the ride of a lifetime! Marshall: Yes! Marshall then shows all the other pups the flyer and they all say they're going on it Ryder: -wakes up- -yawns- I need to call Jet so he can watch over the lookout while we're gone -gets pup pad and calls Jet- Meanwhile, In Canada, The G.E.M Patrol were playing soccer Sulfur, Peridot, and Lapis VS. Rhodochrosite, Jasper, and Citrine. Jasper: -kicks ball- C'mon go in! Lapis: -tries to block ball but misses- Ugh.. Jasper, Sulfur, and Peridot: Woohoo! Jet: Nice kick Jasper! -hears phone ringing- Hey Ryder what's up? Ryder: Hey Jet, I need you to watch the lookout for me for two days. We're going to Unfeasible Point. Jet: No problemo. Ryder: Thanks -ends call- Jet: Hey pups! Pack up! We're going to Adventure Bay! Pups: AWOOOO! Ryder and the pups pack up to go to Unfeasible Point, While Jet and the pups pack up to go to Adventure Bay. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Badge) Ryder: It's a 4 hour drive so you can go and play Pup Pup Boogie if you like. Skye: Let's go! First, Chase and Zuma go against each other, Then Skye and Marshall, And lastly, Rocky and Rubble Winners: Zuma, Skye, Rubble Rocky: Whew, that was tiring, -pants- I need a nap. Rubble: So do I, My win must've made me tired -goes over to mattress and collapses then falls asleep- Rocky: -walks over to mattress and falls asleep- Zuma: Let's play it again, But quietly so we don't wake up 'Wocky' and 'Wubble'. Ryder: Pups! 15 minutes! Chase: Yes! The pups play one more round until they get there Rubble: -wakes up- How many more minutes? Zuma: Dude, 'we'we' 'hewe' Rubble: We are?! -looks out windows and sees rides- We are! Rocky: Can you be quiet i'm trying to sleep! Marshall: Umm.. Rocky, We're here Rocky: Nevermind!, I'm not tired! Skye: Didn't we forget something? Rubble: -stomach growls- Pups: Breakfast! Chase: I'll go tell him, -walks over to Ryder- Ryder you forgot breakfast for us Ryder: Shoot! Good thing I brought the new cheesy kibble. Rubble: -hears Ryder- -runs over to him- Where is it? Ryder: Okay, Okay, -gets bowls and puts kibble in it for the pups- Here you go pups! Rocky: This tastes familiar. Rubble: It's cheese kibble Rocky: -mouthful- It is? Why didn't I notice it? After all of the pups finish, they go to Hotel Adams (The guy's last name who created the park) to get a room. Then they get wristbands, Well, for the pups anklebands and then go in. Ryder: Okay what ride do you want to go on first? -drops map so the pups can see it- Marshall: -in his mind- Please don't be Petrifying Plunge! Chase: I want to go on Petrifying Plunge Marshall: -in his head- Shoot! Chase: But I'm looking at Vulture and it looks pretty cool too Marshall: Thank goodness Skye: For what? Marshall: Uh... For choosing Vulture! I really wanted to go on it. Chase: Your welcome? All of the pups get in line to ride Vulture. It was short, so that made the pups happy. Then they get in the seats, Put the restraints on. And then they go up the high hill which is 146 ft. Chase: Look out how high up we are! Marshall: -in his head- Don't look down, don't look down! -looks down- Ah! Zuma: Here comes the drop! Marshall: Oh great. The drop is a unique type of drop. It's is where they go into a barrel roll inversion halfway, then they go down a large loop (if you want to see what it looks like search "pics of the GateKeeper's drop") Rubble: Here we go! Marshall: Ahhh!!!! Pups except Marshall: Woohoo!! The pups go through 3 more inversions, turns, hills, and then the ride stops. Marshall: I actually enjoyed that. Chase: Wanna do it again? Zuma: Well, It was kind of a headbanger, But I'll give it another shot. So the pups go on Vulture one more time and then Rubble decides on what they will go on next. Rubble: Atmosphere looks awesome! Marshall: What one is that? Rubble: -points to Atmosphere- That one! Marshall: -sees the two arms swinging back and forth- You know what? I'll sit this one out Rocky: C'mon Marshall! Ride it with us. It'll be fun! Marshall: No thanks. Pups: Do it! Do it! Do it! Marshall: Fine! But I will regret it! So all of the pups get on Atmosphere. Announcer: Welcome to Atmosphere! The ride will start shortly. Remember these 3 things: Hold on, Don' get out of the restraints, and be sure to SCREAM! Atmosphere starts and the 2 arms are swinging back and forth. Not very high, but they are getting higher every swing. Marshall: -whimpers- Soon Atmosphere reaches its highest height. Chase: WOOHOO!!! Marshall: -looks down- Oh my gosh! Rocky: See Marshall? Isn't this fun? Marshall: -sarcasm- Yes very! Soon the ride starts to slow down. Marshall: -gets off- Whew, I'm dizzy. I think I got vertigo. Zuma: Dude, You don't have 'vewtigo'! Ryder: Okay Marshall you're turn to pick! Marshall: Okay. Um... Anaconda? Skye: Sure but how are we going to stand up? Zuma: 'Wemembew' what I did for halloween last year? -stands on hind legs- Skye: Oh yeah.. Chase: What are you waiting for? Let's go! So all of the pups head over to Anaconda and get in the cars Skye: Green isn't my color. Chase: Okay lets try this out -stands on hind legs and gets in seat and puts restraint down- It worked! So all of the other pups try it and it works for them too. Announcer: Welcome to Anaconda! Our employees will come and check your restraints shortly. The Employees come out and check the restraints then the ride starts The pups go up 131 ft. and then get a giant view of the whole park. Rocky: Look at the view! Skye: It's beautiful! Then the pups drop and then go into a giant loop. Rubble: Feel the gravity! Then they go into an immelman, a cobra roll, a batwing, and two interlocking corkscrews Zuma: That was intense! Rubble: So many inversions Chase: And that immelman! The pups get off and decide on another ride. Ryder: One more and then we have to go back to the hotel and go to sleep. It's 9:00. Pups: Awww... Zuma: I think we should go on The Portal The pups go over to The Portal which is a ride that spin around and then tips up but you have to stand up. So the pups get on it while standing on their hind legs and then the ride starts to spin at tip up. Marshall: WOOHOO!!!! The ride spins about 20 more times and then starts to go back down Ryder: Okay we gotta get back to the hotel. So everybody goes back to the hotel and they get ready for bed. Chase: And tomorrow, we're doing Petrifying Plunge! Marshall: -whispers- I hope I don't Chase: What did you say? Marshall: Uhh.. I said I hope their is nobody in line! Hehe. It's morning and everybody wakes up Rubble: C'mon Ryder! I'm dying to ride it Ryder: Just a minute! -brushes teeth- Ready! Soon the pups reach Unfeasible Point and run over to Petrifying Plunge Chase: Let's get in line! All of the pups except Marshall get in line Chase: C'mon Marshall! Marshall: -whimpers- -nervous- Okay.... To Be Continued!